APH RusAme Love Is Stronger Than Hate
by Yandere Destiny
Summary: Russia decides to surprise America with his visit. America doesn’t realize that Russia has strong feelings for him.


America opened his eyes exhausted. He reached for his glasses. He felt someone grab his wrist tightly. He turned quickly seeing Russia in his bed. "Good morning," Russia said smiling. "Ahh! Russia?!" America fell to the floor, grabbing his gun under his bed. He held the gun up to Russia. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Russia scratched the back of his neck. "About that, I decided to stay at your house for a few days." America rolled his eyes annoyed. Now he understood how others felt when he would annoy them. "Dude why didn't you tell me before showing up at my house?" "Nevermind about that now!" "We have a meeting in Switzerland today!" America rushed to his closet grabbing a light tan uniform and a dark brown bomber jacket then ran into the bathroom. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and looked in the mirror. The only thing missing was his glasses. Where were they at?

America walked over to his bed looking around for his glasses. "Russia, have you seen my glasses?" America looked at Russia wearing his glasses. America rolled his eyes. "Ok dude very funny." Russia held his glasses over his head. "Reach for them.," Russia said giggling. America reached and jumped trying to grab his glasses from Russia's hands. "Dude cut it out!" Russia's long tan scarf wrapped around America's body causing him to fall onto him. Russia laughed as America struggled to try to free himself from the scarf. "What's with this scarf?!" "Get it off of me!" Amerca yelled while the scarf covered his mouth. "I guess my scarf is racist about Americans", Russia joked.

"Dude! We are running late!" "No time for games!" America yelled releasing himself from the scarf. "Let's go Now!" America and Russia walked out to the private jet. "Good morning, Mr. America", said a secret service agent. "Morning.", America said shaking his hand. America and Russia sat inside the jet seats. "Buckle up dude and get ready for lift off!" America shouted while the wind was blowing in his face. "I don't need to buckle up." "I'll be fine", Russia said. "What?" "Why don't you?", America asked. "Because I'm Russian.," Russia explained. America rolled his eyes again. "I don't think that's a good excuse." When they arrived at the League Of Nations in Switzerland, America and Russia sat in their chairs waiting for others to arrive. "Thank god that we are on time." "If I was ever late, my boss would kill me," America said. America rolled in his chair in circles because he was bored and couldn't keep still for a minute. "Stop Screwing Around You American!" Germany shouted grabbing America's chair causing America to fall to the floor. "Jeez, dude!" "Calm down I was just waiting for you slow dorks to arrive," America said straightening his glasses. "Be A Proper Country For Once In Your Life!" Germany shouted angrily. America sat up straight in his chair nodding."So what is today's topic?"America asked. "Global warming again," Germany replied. America smiled. "This should be an easy topic to discuss." "I have a great plan that everyone would agree on." "Does it involve killing and invading?", Russia asked. "No! Why would that be my plan?",America asked. "That sounds more like your plan." "It's a stereotype about you Americans.", explained Russia. "Oh yeah," said America. "I think you Russians drink too much vodka." Russia smiled like he was agreeing with that stereotype." "That may be true.", said Russia. "Is everyone here and ready to begin?",Germany announced. "Ready!" shouted America "Ready.", said Japan quietly. "Ready!!!," said everyone else. "Ok good!", said Germany. "Who wants to go first?" America jumped out of his seat with a marker board and blueprints. "I'll go first!" "About that whole thing with global warming killing off humanity, I think we'll be okay if we build a heroic robot to save us all." The room got quiet for a moment. "So, who agrees with me?", America asked. Japan, Russia, Italy, Canada, and Iceland raised their hands in agreement. "What is everyone else thoughts on this?", asked America. "There's no way this would ever work!", yelled England. "Global warming isn't an evil monster like Godzilla or slender man." "It is a worldwide problem that we need to fix.", England explained. "Good point." said, America. "Do you have a better plan?"America asked sarcastically while sitting back down. "Piss Off You Wanker!" yelled England. For the rest of the meeting, it was just countries arguing and agreeing for hours until Germany shouted at everyone to shut up. Germany took a deep breath and calmed down slowly. "Listen! I thought this meeting would be simple because of it already taking weeks to discuss." "Honestly I don't know how some of you idiots are still countries." Everyone got up and walked out of the meeting room without saying a word. They all knew that Germany was very serious and pissed when he would say hurtful things like that. Once again the long meeting ended without final solutions and agreements.When Russia and America returned home, it was really late at night. America yawned and rubbed his eyes. "We should get some sleep now." "I'll show you to the guest room." Russia followed America down the hallway into the guest room. The room looked neatly clean. The bed covers and pillows were designed like the American flag, red, white, and blue. "Ok dude, so see you in the morning and let me know if you need anything." "My bedroom is down the hallway to the right.", said America. Russia nodded with a smile and said goodnight. In the middle of the night, in the darkness, America finally started to shut his eyes until he heard a whisper on the other side of his bed. "Hey, America?" "Are you still awake?" America recognized the voice. "It must be Russia.", he thought. "Yes, I still am awake." "Is something wrong, Russia?", he asked. "Yeah, there actually is.", said Russia. Russia jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around America tightly. "Russia, what are you doing?", asked America. Russia ignored his question and kept snuggling closer. "Russia, this is getting ridiculously tight!" "Please let go!" "Sorry I can't let go." "I have to tell you something.", Russia said. "Can it wait until morning?", America asked. "No, it can't wait.", Russia replied. "What is it then?", America asked. "I-love you.", said Russia.

Before America can process what Russia had told him, he felt Russia's scarf wrap around him again and pull him into Russia's lips turning into a kiss. Russia let him go to break for air. America's eyes widened about what just happened. "Why would you do that?", he asked. Russia smiled back and said "Because I love you." "I don't want to be enemies or friends anymore." "You make me so happy that I just want to kidnap you and keep you all to myself.", Russia explained. "Dude, that is a weird confession.", America said. "I don't care." "Love is stronger than hate you know?",said Russia. "I guess your right.", said America. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep together.


End file.
